A user may encounter many places that he/she desires to go to in life, but has no idea of how to plan a travel route. For example, as there are many desirable scenic spots when planning a trip route, a travel route needs to be planned. In another example, when going out to have a meal, watch a movie, go shopping and so on at weekends, a travel route needs to be planned.
At present, the method for planning a travel route is: according to points of interest selected by a user, and using a shortest path algorithm, planning a track. However, if only the track obtained by using the shortest path algorithm is provided to the user, the track is usually not the one that the user needs; therefore, the reliability of track information obtained using the current method for planning a travel route is relatively low.